The Dawn of A New Era
Characters Involved: (S rank) *Kou Kaguya *Cyrus Shinigami Orochidora:' '-The sudden sound of birds jolted my sleeping mind awake, at least partially. My eyelids twitched a bit, followed shortly by me turning my body around onto the other side, where my eyelids were then blasted with an ocean of red and light stinging pain. That finally roused me completely from my slumber, and I slowly lifted my torso from my bed, and turned my head away from the window that the light of early morning was shining through. Of course I opening my eyes as well, letting my eyes adjust to the lighting in the room before trying to look back outside. It only took about 20 seconds to adjust to all of the light, allowing me to then throw off my sheets from my lower body, and get out of bed. As I stood up, I stretched my arm and back lightly, before scratching the back of my head to get an itch, and heading into the kitchen, which was straight down the hall from my room. I didn't bother to close the door to my room either, so just lazily made my way to the fridge to take out some milk, blueberries, strawberries, and a banana. After setting them on the kitchen counter and closing the fridge, I stepped over to the pantry and removed some dried wheat that was shaped into somewhat flat rectangles. With the last ingredient to breakfast out, I closed the pantry and moved back to where I set the milk and fruit, reached up to a cabinet, opened it, and took out a bowl. I closed the cabinet as well, then started putting the wheat cereal into the bowl, followed by the blueberries and strawberries. I carefully peeled the banana, then focused a small amount of chakra into my finger, making it as sharp as I could with my limited control. I chopped the banana into slices, before adding it to the bowl as well. There was actually a good reason for not using a knife, despite having them. Everything I did, no matter how small, I tried to do in the most difficult way I could think of, within reason, as a part of my daily training. With the food in the bowl, I added the milk, put it back in the fridge, of course opening the fridge and closing it once done, and then grabbed a spoon from a tray on the counter and sat down at the table that was just a few meters away. I slowly and casually ate the breakfast to avoid cramps, and after roughly 6 minutes, finished the food. I simply put the empty bowl on the counter, then walked to my front door, opening it and closing it behind me. Once outside, I started lightly stretching my legs, waist, neck, back, arms, and various smaller areas so as to loosen up my muscles before I began my morning training. I was currently wearing just a pair of black shorts, exposing my unusual grey skin, long black hair, light blue eyes, and the various scars on my face and body that I'd gotten from various incidents ranging from hunting to training or just plain idiocy from early childhood. After a few minutes of stretching, I walking into the forest surrounding my house, which was a quaint log cabin made with the surrounding trees that were dark brown, making it blend in a bit at a distance. The leaves were a lush green and served to hide the home from above, letting only small rays of light through, such as the one that blasted me in the face every morning. Once a safe distance from the house, in my usual training area, I took a deep breath and started my first round of training, which was mainly physical, consisting of speed drills, strength, power, endurance, and acceleration. These were done almost entirely at the same time, and was done by sprinting through the forest, jumping up into the trees, and seeing how long I could land on the side of a tree, push off towards another, and continue pin-balling myself around the forest. On occasion I would also grab hold of branches, and swing myself around with my arms so as not to leave out my upper body from the training. I could generally last several hours, with my best time being roughly 6 hours and 40 minutes. I was left in terrible pain that day, however. So after only half an hour, I had continued jumping around the forest with no real issues, just continuing my daily routine without thought to much else, as there was literally nothing that ever happened in this forest, hidden away from the world.- XxWolfxXSwordSaints: -After Cyrus had returned from the mission he had set home and grabbed some equipment and clothing packing it into a suitcase. He then put them items in a scroll and took it with him on his way to the Kage office late that night. He opened the doors to the tower and walked up the stone steps to where the Hokage office was held. When he got to the doors Old Man Tsuchi was just now coming out of his office when he had seen Cyrus. Cyrus raised up a hand as if to say hold on, “I have an urgent request.” The Hokage nodded and spoke, “Come in, I am eager to hear of your journey.” The Hokage walked in first and sat back at his desk turning the lamp own while Cyrus stood at the front of it. The Hokage looked up at the man, “Ah, your mission was a success I've heard. But tell me what all that happened.” Cyrus crossed his arms over his chest and nodded casually, “Of course. Suki Uchiha was in a rage of course, but fortunately she turned their rage into a controlled attack killing one of the members right off the back. Also, Hokii Nakamura was a big help to killing the other two shinobi and shows great potential. I think he is ready for the One-Tailed Beast, which brings me to the real reason I am here. I think I know where the One-Tailed beast is hiding, and I want to request a solo mission to go check it out.” The hokage had a grim look on his face at the request as he turned from his chair and looked out of the window facing the village, “I could possible get one of my best jonin killed if something were to happen to on this mission, not to mention we just had one jonin kidnapped and beaten. We can not afford one. But aside from that we still do need the one-Tailed before the other villages get a hold of it. My time as Hokage is running out and soon another will be sworn in. I want to continue to build on my legacy and what better to do that than have the first jinchuriki in history under my reign. I will grant you this mission and it will be classified S-rank. If anything happens send a messenger bird and I will send someone over pronto. Good luck lad.” He stood up and walked around the table over to Cyrus patting him on the shoulder then walking out with Cyrus behind him as he closed the door. They walked down the spiral stair case in silence as the Hokage departed and Cyrus went down the pathway towards the village gates. He started to walk into the forest heading North, and he when he walked for about 30 minutes he heard a faint slithering sound against the grass. He knew that sound all to well to know what species it came from. His yellow eyes glowed in the dark as he chuckled at the hissing noises came closer. Out from the brush a long white snake would raise it's head if challenging Cyrus as his bright purple hues stared right into Cyrus's yellow ones. Cyrus stepped forward as the snake hissed more, his hand reached behind his back to one of the black pouches and pulled out a kunai as the snake hissed again and swayed it's head Cyrus chose that moment to quickly throw the kunai towards the snake hit letting it pierce the head on the grass below as the snake's body continued to thrash around. He pulled out his scroll and summoned his suitcase that was packed with equipment and few pair of clothing. He pulled out a syringe with a small piece of yell tape on it classifying what it was meant for. He walked over to the snake grabbing hold of it's body as he injected it into the snake letting the blood fill up the syringe. He unhinged it and pulled up his sleeves. Inside the syringe the blood mixed with another liquid that would infuse Cyrus's genetic DNA with the snakes causing him to have some of the same features as the sneak mean while keeping his partly human form. He found a vein on his forearm and injected the syringe into his skin letting the blood and chemical infused liquid inside his skin. His body began to shut down from the pain as he yelled out put it seemed as if his vocal chords weren't working producing no sound. After a few minutes of thrashing around his eyes closed and began to descend into a deep sleep. An hour before the sun rose he sat up from the ground and looked around still seeing his suitcase were he left. He stood up and walked over to the black suit case zipping it back up. As he was zipping it back up he would notice black skin falling off of his face. He reached a hand up to his face and noticed a slimy goo was sliding down his face peeling off the black skin letting him know the change was in place. He then began to open his mouth and start coughing as he began to peform the Orochimaru-Style Body replacement Technique. His mouth got wider and wider as he choked more and a pale white hand started to dislocate his jaw spreading more like a snakes. Out from the mouth a man appeared. It was still Cyrus but he looked different. He skin was now pure pale and his eyes took on the form of the snake he had killed which were bright purple hues. His long black hair covered his face as he placed a hand to shift the hair back, “Ah finally. Its about time I achieved thisssss form. Been waiting for ssssso long.....” He went over to his suitcase and pulled out a black robe with a purple symbol on the front and back. He also had a black rope tied like a bow on his back. He picked up his two katana swords and placed them on his side. He placed the leaf head band in his bag and grabbed a black and head band with two purple symbols on the front. “Ah the new Cyrus Shinigami is born. Now my true plans can start unraveling...” He took out the scroll again and placed his suit case sealed in this scroll. The sun was now first rising over the horizon as he started to walk again. When he was walking he noticed someone up ahead bouncing from leaping from tree to tree repeatedly. Cyrus would stick to the shadows of the trees as he watched the man move. He whispered under his breathe, “Yessss. Perfect.” He used body flicker to appear on the tree in front of the man as he would stand there expecting him to stop once he had seen someone was there. Cryus's purple eyes would stare down at him like a snake see's its prey. /e Orchidora: -It had not been an hour since I began my training, still continuing to jump from tree to tree with just a light sweat having been worked up, due to being in the shade all the time. However, out of nowhere, a man dressed in a black and purple robe, along with other attire of similar coloring, seemed to flicker into existence in front of me. I was unable to sense this man, as sensory abilities were not only useless, but pretty much impossible to develop, seeing as I lived way out in the sticks, with the only people I ever met being my parents, and the merchants I stole from. With no targets to sense, I could not practice it. As such, when the man appeared, aided by the sudden manner as if he popped into existence, I landed hard on the tree in front of me, and in a subconscious attempt to both get back and not fall, I used a bit too much chakra to attach myself to the tree, causing the bark to shatter and splinter, while also sending me flipping backwards. I landed properly on a tree behind me, staring at the man in both fear and confusion. Why had this man appeared before me, and how did he find me? Was it a simple coincidence, or had I drawn too much attention from stealing or training? In any case, this was a situation I'd never been in, and the first time I looked into someone's face in a long time. I clenched my teeth slightly, finally speaking to the man who stood silently in front of me, just a couple branches away.- "W-Who are you, and what do you want!?" -My voice was clearly panicked, but I tried to keep my calm as best I could. It was fairly obvious that the man was skilled in ninjutsu, judging from his manner of appearance. Speaking of appearance, I noticed that the man had features as strange as mine. His skin was pale; practically pure white, and his eyes were snake-like and were bright purple. This man was also a dual-sword user like I was, though all of my actual equipment was still inside. As I finished looking him over and waited for his reply, I could do nothing but simply stand there, as the feeling the man gave off made me think instinctively that if I turned to run, I would be faced with a fate worse than death. So instead, I stood my ground and hoped for the best, hoping that things would not become violent, and if they did, that my limited knowledge would allow me to successfully defend myself.- XxWolfxXSwordSaints:-Cyrus watched as the male hit the tree with a loud thump, and then in attempts to gain back balance he used to much chakra causing the force to propel him backwards and a bit of the tree's barks to fall the ground meanwhile he landed on his feet on the branch of a tree behind him. This reminded him of the training session he just gave us students back in Konohagakure about tree climbing. He heard the panick in the male's voice as he sent out a low chuckle, “Calm yourself. If I wanted to harm or if I wanted anything of you I would have either killed you by now or taken it away from you. I come here to offer you a proposition...” He would notice the scars on the male face and unusual grayish complexion on him. This intrigued him to know who actually is this man, and he shows potential to become a shinobi. He didn't see any head band on him which will make him the perfect candidate for his strategical schemes coming up ahead. “You are out in the middle of a forest. Away from society, training for who knows how long. I am here to offer you a purpose in your life. Join me and you will not only become stronger physically, but mentally as well. Your knowledge grow each day you are with me. With a few....adjustments...You will be exposed to a world you didn't know existed. You will be feared by many and respected by all, no longer will you be an outcast in this worn down forest. Let me guide you, and give you purpose.”- Orchidora: -All of the sudden, just as quick as his appearance, I was given this strange offer. While it was true he could have attacked whenever he wanted instead of showing himself, I had no idea how to interact with him, and so kept up my guard almost instinctively. I listened closely and silently as he made his offer, along with speaking of his observations of me. He was certainly right about me being cut off from society and constantly training in the middle of nowhere, but what was truly striking was his offer. It was not the promise of strength, nor the promise of respect and fear of myself, but the promise of knowledge that lured my thoughts and made me consider his offer. I truly had no purpose out here other than to slowly gain knowledge, but this man was offering me a way to enter society and acquire the knowledge that I so desperately sought. Of course I was not stupid enough to just simply drop everything and go with him, but it was certainly an enticing offer. As I continued to think about it, I decided to speak up again.- "You say I can gain knowledge if I leave with you... What do you mean, exactly? I care not for strength of the physical nature, nor to be respected and feared. My sole desire is to learn all that this world has to offer... You say you can aid me in this, but what does the path you've laid out for me entail? What are these 'adjustments' that you speak of? And... Who exactly are you? How do I know you can deliver these promises?" -With the last of my current questions asked, I stood in silence and waited for the man to reply, trying to read his expression and body language as best I could.- XxWolfxXSwordSaints:-Cyrus listened carefully to his response entailing he was looking for knowledge only. This impressed him as most would have jumped for the opportunity for power, but this man simply asked to gain knowledge. Indeed, he would be the perfect candidate seeing that he is willing to learn, but will he be dependable to carry out what he has learned. It would be a waste to teach him the other side of the world he has no knowledge of if he wasn't going to do something with that knowledge. Cyrus used body flicker to appear on the same branch as he was letting his cold purple gaze lock onto him, “I am simply a opportunist and puzzle solver. This world is full of puzzles that need solving and only those who invest their time into solving them will have the opportunity to know all and see all. My name is Cyrus Shinigami of the Leaf. How do you know I can provide you with this? There is a whole world that you are foreign to which is known as the Great Shinobi world. I can expose you to this world you can learn about all the secrets of hidden jutsu's that your heart desires. Each world needs inventors and if you follow this path not only will you gain knowledge of the many secrets hidden within this world, but invent you are own as well. The adjustments I will make is simple. I will need to put a curse mark on you. This mark will help enhance your own abilities, because lets face it in the Shinobi world without a way of defending yourself you won't survive for even a fragment of time.”- Orchidora: -A small smile appeared on my face as the man spoke. He was definitely a smooth talker, and I got the feeling that he was definitely playing me in some way. However, that was irrelevant the moment he spoke of knowledge. He called the outside world the Great Shinobi World, and spoke of many hidden secrets of the world, and how everything was a puzzle. His words touched deeply into my heart, as I had devoted myself to learning, solving the puzzles of the world with the knowledge I gained during life would serve to truly being my life purpose, rather than simply existing as I had been. He also spoke of something called a curse mark, but that too was irrelevant. It definitely didn't sound pleasant, but if it would help me survive and move forward on my path to knowledge, it was a small price to pay. With a full smile broken out of my face, I spoke once more to the man, finally dropping my guard.- "Cyrus Shinigami... It is a pleasure to meet you. I have decided to follow you on whatever path you desire to take and put me on. However, keep in mind that my only desire is to learn. That being said... Place your curse on me or whatever you wish. If it means that I can learn the secrets of the world, I do not care what I become or have done to me. Ah, right. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kou. Kou Kaguya." -With a slight nodding bow, I finished my introduction and stood back up straight. It was then that I caught something else he had said. 'Create my own secrets?' Was that really possible? It got me thinking, and it was then that I realized another thing. I did create something of my own, already. Though it was just a jutsu, it truly made me think more of the future and it brought me an excitement that I could not contain.- "Heh..." -With my smile now a smirk, I hopped closer to Cyrus, rather than stay as far back as I had been.- "So, Cyrus. No, I suppose I should call you 'Shishou', right? I think that's what my father said teachers were called. In any case, Shishou. I am ready to do whatever is required." XxWolfxXSwordSaints:-Kou Kaguya, he would think to himself, the Kaguya clan was scarcely known and he only has ran across documents of the clan a few times in his life time. Mostly what he knew about them was they could use their bones in odd ways in a offensive and defensive manner. He would wonder how far did this man actually get into learning about his clan's ability and how well could he use it if need be. Also, he would notice the man would come closer to him in a more relaxed stance at the words of conjuring up his own secrets. Cyrus formed a sly smirk as he spoke, “Ah yes you may call me Shishou if you wish. I will teach you many things along the road and hopefully you will teach me some things as well. No one has all the answers to the mysteries of this world, but that is what we are going to set out to do. Our first task will be a very dangerous one and it is not guaranteed survival. We must seek out the one called Shukaku the sand spirit. But first, we have to start from scratch. I need a person who is skilled a not only in medical ninjustu by my side, but one that is a quick learner in biochemistry conducted experiments. The task I set ahead to do are going to be vary dangerous and I have no doubt along the way my body will be put through its limitations, therefore I need to make sure you are dependable enough to nurse me back to health. I do not trust my body in the hands of a village infirmary, and will only entrust it in your hands. This is why it is important for you to strive to be a perfectionist in everything you do, because one slip up and it may end up being disastrous for you and me.” XxWolfxXSwordSaints: XxWolfxXSwordSaints: XxWolfxXSwordSaints: XxWolfxXSwordSaints: XxWolfxXSwordSaints: